headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
General Idea/Continental Cup Mode
It is as the name suggests, Continental Cup Mode is a mode where you choose from a variety of continental cups based on different continents, some cups are spread across 2 continents instead of one and there's a cup for non-country characters, in each Cup, you have to play as a character from this continent(s), and your opponents are from the same continent, there are 5 cups * The European Cup: obviously Europe countries * The African Cup: includes Africa countries * The Asian Cup: includes Asia and Oceania countries * The American Cup: includes South Africa and North Africa countries * The Dimensional Cup: includes non-country characters The European Cup The European Cup consists of these characters # Russia # Italy # Germany # Spain # France # United Kingdom # The Netherlands # Turkey (i know it's an Asian Country, but they're part of the European Association of Football) # Portugal # Poland # Ireland # Greece # Sweden # Israel (same as Turkey) # Denmark # Luxembourg # Romania # Austria # Switzerland # Belgium # Croatia # Hungary # Czech Republic # Georgia # Ukraine # Serbia # Bulgaria # Finland # Norway # Iceland The tournament is similar to the real life FIFA European championship, there are 24 characters (picked randomly from the characters listed above, and whichever characters would be added later), there are 6 groups, each consists of 4 characters, with a round robin system, similar to the first round of Head Cup, the winners, runner ups and the 4 best 3rd placed players advance to the round of 16, where they play a single knockout tournament, you earn 20,000 points for winning the whole thing The African Cup The African Cup consists of these characters: # Cameroon # Nigeria # Egypt # South Africa # Madagascar # Senegal The tournament is a bit similar to the real life African Cup of Nations, but a smaller version, there are 8 characters (i know there are only 6 African characters, but really now, D&D dreams ?, African nations are quite good at football, not as good as Europe and South America, but they are better than Asia imo), there are 2 groups, each consists of 4 characters, with a round robin system, the winners and runner ups advance to a small 4 player tournament, you earn 15,000 points for wining the whole thing, if by chance, they add 16 African characters to the game, then they could make it 4 groups, like the real life tournament (where you earn 20,000) The Asian Cup The Asian Cup consists of these characters: # South Korea # Japan # China # New Zealand # Australia # Thailand # Saudi Arabia # Singapore # India # Hong Kong # Nepal # Indonesia # Fiji # Mongolia # The Philippines The tournament is similar to the old format of the Asian Cup, there are 16 characters (1 more Asian character should be added by now), there are 4 groups, each of 4 characters, winners and runner ups advance to a 16 man single knockout tournament, you earn 20,000 for winning the whole thing The American Cup The American Cup consists of these characters: # USA # Argentina # Brazil # Mexico # Canada # Chile # Colombia # Uruguay # Ecuador # Honduras # Bolivia # Peru # Panama This one is similar to both Copa America (South) and CONCACAF Gold Cup (North) in real life, there are 12 characters, divided into 3 groups, each of 4 characters, the winners, runner ups, and 2 best 3rd place players will advance to a single knockout tournament of 8 players, you get 17,000 for winning the whole thing The Dimensional Cup The Dimensional Cup consists of these characters: # Cyborg # Kepler 22B # Devil # Asura # Valentine # Super Saiyan # Z # Pluto # Mon-K # WatermelBot # PumpKill # Boxing # Silicon Valley (i know it's a real place, but get real, why would region inside a state of the United States count as a country) # New Character This one is similar to the American Cup mentioned above, so i won't mention it again, except that the winner has to face the New Character, and it rewards you 20,000 for winning Unlock Ideas here i will talk about idea for Unlock Requirements related to this mode and the characters i think should be added, but before the mode releases, i think atleast 1 more African character should be added, i'd say Ghana, and then these characters would be added during the update where this mode is added: * Bosnia-Herzegovina: Win European Cup with 10 different characters * Algeria: Win African Cup with 5 different characters (the trick here is that yo should somehow unlock 5 other african characters) * Iran: Win Asian Cup without jump or kick * Costa Rica: Win American Cup by scoring 60 goals in the preliminary matches to the final * New Character (the one mentioned above): Win Dimensional Cup with 3 different characters (the new character is quite hard to beat) i know 5 characters is too much for an update, but i couldn't think of a way to reduce it, here are other possible unlock requirements related to the mode * Win cup here without conceding more than 3 goals * Win cup here wihout dash, powershot, moving and/or hurt * Win each of the 5 Cups 20 times * Win cup here with 18-25 (depending on the cup) counter attacks Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Nouration